Sailing Away
by Song Of The Sparrow
Summary: Captain Russell's boat was never destroyed. Melissa and Abby are sailing off in the boat. What will happen when Jackson doesn't have Melissa to talk to?
1. A Worried Friend

Sailing Away

Chapter 1

_The boat that captain Russell made in Hotel Tango was never destroyed. _

_What happens when Melissa and Abby are alone on a boat together?_

_What will Jackson do without Melissa?_

_Will he be happy with Taylor?_

_Or will he need Melissa?_

Melissa and Abby were on the beach, getting ready for their little voyage, Jackson was at Hotel Tango with Jory and Ian, Eric was _supposed_ to be helping them, and none of them had a clue where Captain Russell was.

"Eric, we'll be fine!" Melissa insisted as she prepared the boat that they had stolen from Captain Russell. "I know how to sail, so does Abby. Listen to me, no, Eric look at me: WE WILL BE FINE."

"But-"

"No buts", Melissa smiled at him, but he still looked worried.

"Mel, go get the other bags." Abby commanded coldly, ignoring Eric as he mockingly shivered at Abby's tone. Melissa glared at him and then jogged to Hotel Tango to get the remaining bags

Jackson was deep in thought, he was terrified for Mel, he hated himself for bringing up the idea of her sailing off with Abby. He knew she could sail, she had mentioned her sailing camp a few times in the past month they had been on this accursed island. He was finally realizing the fact that he had feelings for Mel. He was kicking himself mentally because he now knew that the fact he had befriended Taylor was because he couldn't trust himself with her.

"_Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you have to feel the same way"_

" _But I do"_

He sighed loudly, this was stupid. Melissa was going to be fine, and he still had Taylor to talk too.

"Hey Mel", Ian said dully as Melissa entered the room. Jackson's heart started racing as he looked up at Melissa, her brown eyes casting a concerned look at Ian's broken leg. She smiled at Jackson but he was only able to manage a tight smile back.

"Abby and I will be fine" she murmured as she sat down next to him, "stop worrying."

"What makes you think I'm worried, my best friend is sailing off to a unknown death with a psychopath. Nah, not worried at all." Jackson said sarcastically, avoiding her gaze. He felt a touch on his arm and looked up startled to meet her brown eyes.

"Believe me, I'll be fine," she repeated, her gaze boring into his eyes, "ok?"

"Melissa I-"

"Ok?"

Jackson warily looked into her eyes, knowing he had to believe her. "Ok."


	2. The Kiss & The Promise

**Sailing Away**

Chapter 2

"Good. Now," Melissa straightened up. "Where are the other bags? Abby and I are almost ready to go." Jackson pointed to the corner of the room.

"Right there,"

"How did I not see that?" Melissa muttered, crossing the room and picking them up. Cringing as she heard Abby yell her name, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shouted, as soon as she was out of earshot, Jory and Ian looked up at Jackson, "you're in love with her, aren't you?" Jory asked, she took his silence as a yes, "thought so."

"Does she know?" Ian asked, propping himself up on the blankets.

Jory rolled her eyes, "OF COURSE NOT!" She nearly shrieked exasperatedly, she then turned to Jackson once again, "Look." She said, "I don't know you really well, but I can tell you one thing, you don't know when you will see her again." She met his angry gaze at that statement, "Face it Jackson, it's true! You don't when you will see her again. But it's better that she knows how you truly feel before she goes sailing off to an unknown fate.

Jory stood up, "You know I'm right." She finished quietly. She left to help Abby and Melissa. Jackson just stared after her.

Ian looked taken-aback as well. He looked at Jackson, "So...what are you going to do."

Jackson sighed and looked at Ian, "I really don't know."

"Well if I were you, I would follow Jory's advice, Melissa leaves tomorrow, and as Jory said, you don't know when you'll see her again."

"You're right." Jackson whispered.

-------------

That evening, Melissa was sketching the horizon, Jackson was standing a ways behind her...she didn't know that, but Jackson couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. When he thouht he had stood there long enough, he walked up to her and sat down next to her, startling her.

"What the-!?! Whoa! Jackson! Don't scare me like that!" She said indignantly.

"Can I see it?" He asked, pointing to the drawing in her hand.

"I suppose," Melissa handed over her sketchbook, Jackson looked at the half-finished picture, then started flipping through the rest of the book, ignoring her cries of protests, he looked of pictures of Nathan, Daley, Lex, Taylor, Eric...and himself.

"Mel..." He breathed, "These are...really good."

Melissa took back the sketchbook, embarrassed, "Thanks."

"Look Mel, I-"

"HEY, MELISSA!! GET TO BED!! WE'VE AN EARLY START TOMORROW!!! Abby yelled.

"One minute!" Melissa answered, she looked back at Jackson and opened her mouth again but Abby interrupted her.

"NO!!!NOW!!!"

Melissa looked back at Jackson with a look of defeat on her face, "can it wait?" She asked, "Abby's about to go a wall on me." She smiled apologetically.

"Uh...sure." Jackson said, disappointed.

"Thanks" She smiled her bright smile at him, he could feel his heartbeat speeding up.

"MELISSA!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!God!" Melissa stood up and bade Jackson good night, then walked towards the infuriated Abby. Jackson cursed Abby silently, and stared out at the sunset.

----------------

The next day, the teenaged castaways got up early to see Melissa and Abby off. They were ready to leave when Jackson spoke, "Uh...Mel? Can I talk to you for a sec.?"

"Sure." Melissa answered, looking a little confused. As she followed him into the forest, Jory and  
Ian shared a smile.

"Yeah Jackson? What is i-" she was cut off by Jackson's lips, which he pressed firmly against her own, she gasped, but then gave into him.

They broke apart when they heard Abby calling her name, Melissa looked at Jackson and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Jackson ran his hand through his hair, and then looked at her, "Look Mel. I've always had feelings for you...it just took me awhile to realize it," she raised her eyebrows at this, "Mel...you just don't realize how dense us guys can be." he laughed bitterly. "I only wish that I had told you earlier-"

Melissa kissed him again, "it's OK," she whispered against his lips, he grinned. She hugged him tightly and kissed him once again. "Come on, I have to leave." her smile fell a little.

Jackson stroked her long black hair, "It won't take that long for you to find help." He pulled away and grabbed her hand, he lead her back to the beach, ignoring the raised eyebrows and smirks. Abby got into the boat without so much as a word to anyone. Melissa hugged everyone and then kissed Jackson's cheek.

"Don't forget me." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Jackson held her tight, "Don't be silly."He then reluctantly let her go.

Melissa got into the sail boat, and with one last sad look at everyone, they cast off.

The remaining castaways watched the boat get smaller and smaller, not knowing when they would see their friends again...

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been busy working on 'Missing Someone'**_


	3. The Infuriated Captain

**Sailing Away**

Chapter 3

As soon as the boat was out of sight, Captain Russell came marching out of the forest, looking furious, "Where. Is. My. Boat." He hissed.

Jackson took a step in front of the others, "Melissa and Abby took off in it to find help." He said flatly.

Captain Russell clenched his fists in anger, "WHAT!?! My boat? But... WHY?!?! How DARE YOU!!!

"Yes we dare," Jackson informed him, "You were in no condition to sail off in a boat, and I'm guessing you have no experience on boats. Melissa and Abby do."

"Oh yes!" Captain Russel sneered, "Two high-school preppies are more experienced than a 45 year old."

"You said you're sick with malaria!" Jory cut in."How would you be able to sail a boat properly?"

Captain Russell ground his teeth in frustration, then he turned heel and stormed into the forest. The others watched leave nervously. They heard him cursing in a loud voice.

"He scares me..." Jory whispered in a trembling voice. With difficulty, Ian put an arm around her, wincing as it pained his leg. "Ian..." Jory fretted, "Don't hurt your leg-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ian smiled at her, she attempted the same.

"Enough." Jackson cut in, "We need to get back to camp, in case Meathead over there decides to take out his revenge on them. The group's faces whitened at the thought of what he could do to them.

"Come on," Eric said, "He wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"Who knows anymore?" Jackson said in a flat voice, "Eric. Help me carry Ian, we'll pack and leave as soon as we can. He and Eric picked up Ian's stretcher and set off for Hotel Tango.

------------

Melissa stared at the flat blue ocean, there was nothing to see. But she was deep in thought. Jackson was really the only thing she could think about at the moment. She touched her lips, smiling as she remembered the feel of his lips against her own. She was a little worried about how Taylor would act when she wasn't there. She trusted Jackson, she did. But, it was still _Taylor Hagan_, blond haired, blue eyed beauty, daughter of the second richest man in L.A. And what Taylor wanted, Taylor got! And what if a lot of time passed. And Jackson thought she was dead, and he fell for Taylor?

"Melissa." Abby stated, snapping Melissa out of her thoughts.

"Wha..? Oh, yeah?"

Abby stared at her, "you've been kinda quiet since we left, is there...I mean are you..."

"OK?" Abby nodded, "yeah I'm fine, I'm just wondering how long we'll be out here." Melissa lied.

Abby looked amused, "No you're not." Melissa silently cursed at how bad of a liar she was.

"Why do you even care?" Melissa asked defensively, Abby frowned at her, "you've been an absolute monster since you got back to camp, why would be nice now?" Abby looked at her for a moment, then shifted her gaze to the ocean.

Melissa's breath caught in her throat as realized what she had just said, "Abby..." She trailed off. Abby shook her head and stared resolutely at the ocean. Melissa sighed, she was making everything absolutely harder.

_**Read and Review please.**_

_**And check out my other stories please!!!**_


	4. A Bitch, A Plan Of Revenge & Resentment

**Sailing Away**

Chapter 4

Jackson was fidgeting. It was taking the others _way_ to long to get ready. It hadn't taken_ him _this long! He was worried about everything and everyone. He looked around at the somewhat rotted building, he wondered why the building hadn't come down yet...it didn't matter! Melissa had gone, he wished that he had told her how he had felt before she had left, they would've had a _lot _more time together, but no, he had waited until the last second.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jory squeaky voice, "Jackson?" Jackson didn't like her to much, she seemed to let out a scared squeak every time he was around her. He sighed however, composing himself before turning to meet her eyes, "um...you're, uh carrying Ian first." She gulped, as though she thought he was going to attack her for that simple sentence.

He gave her a tight, albeit fake, smile. He trudged over to the make-shift stretcher, "On 3." He informed Eric, who just nodded, "1...2...3!" They lifted Ian up, apologizing when he cried out in pain.

"We have to hurry." Jory said worriedly as they left Hotel Tango, walking as quickly as they could without harming Ian's broken leg. "Captain Russell has a head start. The others are in danger. He's going to move more quickly then us..."Jory just went on and_ on_, she fretted and worried about every single thing bad that could happen.

Finally, Jackson stepped in, "Jory. Shut Up." He stated, she immediately fell silent, glancing nervously at him. Jackson smirked, ignoring the harsh, pained glare he was receiving from Ian. _Having the reputation as a dangerous __**gangsta **__isn't all bad._ Jackson, cursed her though, she had given him...no, _all_ of them _more_ things to worry about. As if they didn't have enough things to worry about!

Taylor was sitting on the golden sand, ignoring how itchy it was making her skin. She stared at the twinkling blue ocean, depressed and thinking about Jackson. She couldn't_ believe_ that little bitch Melissa would be so sneaky. What happened to the un-confident, pushover Melissa that Taylor loved to mock? She still wasn't able to believe that she would leave to trek all over this _huge_ island JUST to be wit Jackson. Well...actually she could. The girl had fallen _hard_ for this boy, not that she stood a chance with him. It was sad actually, there was only one girl Jackson was fit for at the moment...HER!

It was obvious that he liked her. He had spent so much time with her before he had left. As soon as he got back to camp however...give her another week and he would be hers. She sighed in contentment as she imagined what little, _pathetic_ Melissa was doing to get Jackson to open up to her.

A teenaged, outraged redhead approached Taylor. She didn't notice Daley was there until she started yelling, "TAYLOR!!" Daley screeched, making Taylor wince. She looked up at her, annoyed.

"I'm right here! What do you want!?" The volume of Taylor's voice matched Daley's. She noticed Lex and Nathan staring at them, but ignored it. She looked Daley up and down, sneering. The girl had obviously fallen apart. Her brother hated her, and Nathan hadn't stood up for her at all. Taylor snorted, so much for Mr. I'm-so-in-love-with-Daley.

Daley glared at her as though she knew what she was thinking, "Aren't you supposed to be working?" She snapped. Taylor sighed and turned her gaze back to the vast ocean of blue in front of her.

"I'm taking a break." She sighed tiredly, oh how she wished Jackson was here.

"Break's over!" Daley snapped again, turning heel and stomping away from her, heading back to camp. Instead of rising and rushing to complete Ms. Dictator's orders, Taylor stared out at the ocean, sighing once more.

Captain Russell crept through the forest, stopping ever so often to laugh maniacally. He had one thought that was running through his battered, bloody head, like a broken record. _Torture camp._ They take away his boat, he takes away their only hope. It was only fair.

"Melissa. MELISSA!!" Melissa was awakened by a pair of scarred, cut hands shaking her roughly. She glared blearily at the source of the commotion. Abby was also glaring down at her, her hard eyes boring into Melissa's sleep-filled eyes. Melissa sat up, wincing as she heard, and _felt_ various bones and muscles pop.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, rubbing her bruised ribs, _sleeping against a bench in a friken boat is not a good idea._ She thought grumpily, "This boat does not make a comfortable bed." She informed Abby.

"Deal with it." Abby snapped before launching into a _very _long rant about how easy Melissa had had it at 'The Resort'. Melissa sighed, turning to stare back towards what she thought was the island, they were to far out to see anything. Abby then stopped abruptly, Melissa didn't notice, she was to busy staring dreamily into space. "Melissa!" Abby harsh voice once again brought her out of her reverie. "I know you only want to think about your boyfriend." Abby sneered sarcastically, "But I'm going to have a nap, try not to drown us."

Melissa ground her teeth in frustration, Abby was becoming more unbearable, she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it before she snapped.

**R&R please!!**


	5. The Explanation

**Sailing Away**

Chapter 5

Taylor heard footsteps, she looked up to see a disheveled Eric and Jory carrying Ian on a stretcher, and..._Jackson_. He looked so tired and upset, but he still looked_ really _hot. She screamed his name loudly, startlingly him. He looked up at her in surprise as she rushed towards him, pulling him into a tight, bone-crushing hug. He didn't return the hug, just stood there stiffly, waiting for her to let go. Taylor pulled back, alarmed, _what is with him?_ She stepped back uncertainly, tripping over a log as she backed up.

"Guys!" Lex cried, running into the clearing. He threw himself at Jackson, hugging him. Taylor watched angrily as Jackson hugged the small boy back. Daley followed closely, but her appearance was terrifying. Her red eyes were rimmed with tears, her clothes were mismatched and she looked _tired_. Nathan walked into the clearing a moment later. But instead of greeting them, he looked for Melissa, when he didn't see her, he started panicking.

Where's Melissa? Is she OK? Is she hurt? Is she...is she...?" Nathan couldn't say it, he couldn't suggest she was dead. Eric, Jory, Ian, and Jackson avoided eye-contact. They all knew that Nathan would not be to, _thrilled_ at the fact that Melissa had sailed off, and that she might not be coming back. Nathan was getting more and more scared by the moment. They wouldn't look him in the eye, and he was afraid that she was...

Jackson couldn't let Nathan think his best friend was dead, so he answered Nathan's question. "No." Nathan looked at Jackson hopefully, his expression not looking as dead. "She's OK, or, she was last time I saw her. She and Abby sailed off in a boat we found." Nathan's dark face whitened. Lex felt like crying, the only thing that had kept him going was to know that Melissa might be coming back. She was one of the only people who didn't scoff at him when he acted smarter than the older kids.

Nathan sat down, he looked faint. He looked at Jackson. "Can we start from the beginning of the story?" He asked faintly. Daley looked around, finally noticing that Abby wasn't present. Not that she was disappointed, Daley felt quite a bit of resentment towards Abby. She was, after all the reason they had split up. Jackson nodded, signaling to the others to set Ian down. They obliged, then took a seat themselves, ready for Jackson to explain what had happened while they were gone.

--

Melissa was tired. There was _huge_ bags of sleep beneath her eyes. She rubbed them tiredly, refusing to look at the ocean. It would just make her throw up again. She glanced at Abby, who was staring out at the ocean. She didn't seem to be too bothered by the endless carpet of blue in front of them. They didn't speak unless speech was needed. They fished for food and cooked them on the make-shift stove they had created. They boiled the sea water, it was disgusting, but they put up with it.

Melissa didn't know how long they had been at sea. It was a blend, a routine. Unmemorable. Boring. They didn't sleep well, didn't eat well, didn't interact. The sun beat down on them, and they took risks by jumping into the water from time to time. They didn't do that to often, it was too much of a risk to climb back into the boat. They didn't want to flip the boat over, then they would be in trouble. Melissa and Abby jumped at any sign of any movement, they always thought it could be help. Some type of helicopter or boat, _some_ form of help.

--

Abby sighed. She was tired, not that she could let Melissa know. They weren't really friends anymore, not since she had returned to camp for the second time. She just felt that she couldn't really connect with Melissa anymore. She had had it easy at camp. Warm showers, enough food and water, no endless trekking across the island. She had been the one to live all that, and she didn't feel like talking to anyone who was such a goody-goody.

As Melissa sighed again, Abby frowned at her and opened her mouth to speak to her for the first time in...well she didn't know, she wasn't even sure how long they had been on that accursed boat. Not that she would ask Melissa, for that would involve speaking to her voluntarily.

"Do you mind not breathing so loudly?" Abby asked her annoyed. The look on Melissa's face and the fact that she was a pushover let Abby think that she could speak to her anyway she wanted. But she was wrong. Abby was dealing with a girl who's boyfriend, had a bitch trying to win his heart, and she might never see again. And since they had just become a couple before Melissa had left, and she was thinking nonstop about what could happen while she was on the boat...well you just don't want to annoy a girl like that.

"Shut up Abby. I'll breathe as loud as I fucking want." Melissa responded harshly. Abby looked up at her in surprise, not expecting to meet the fierce look that occupied Melissa's dark eyes. She glared at Abby, who in turn glared right back. But little Melissa was not in the mood for Abby picking on her. Abby's eyes widened in even more surprise, and she broke eye-contact with Melissa, turning her gaze back to the ocean.

Melissa suddenly found it hard to breathe. She had finally stood up for herself, maybe the kiss Jackson had given her. The fact that he felt the same way that she felt about him enthralled her. He was rubbing off on her, making her stronger. She could only hope it was _him_ who was strong enough to resist Taylor.

_**Sorry it took so long to update!**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Finale

**Sailing Away**

Chapter 6

After Jackson had finished explaining, Nathan looked like a puffed up bullfrog ready to pop. "You LET her go!?" He queried loudly. Jackson looked at him warily. As did the others, how were they going to explain this to him? Nathan continued ranting, pacing the campsite restlessly. "I wouldn't of expected this from _you _Jackson. I thought you were her friend! I thought you cared about her! Wait, I'm sorry, I can expect this from you. You were always too wrapped up in your own problems to care about anyone else!" Everyone gasped except for Nathan and Jackson. Nathan continued ranting while Jackson glared at him. He had gone too far.

"Care for her?" He asked quietly, in a tone that shut Nathan up. Jackson rose swiftly, clenching his fists. Jackson dug his nails into his palms, biting the skin. He ignored the blood that rose from the tiny cuts he had made. Jackson let out a bark of laughter, frightening everyone. "I'm not the one who ignored her after falling in love with Daley!" Jackson snapped. Nathan's eyes widened before narrowing into a fierce glare.

"You did it too! Only it was after _you _fell in love with Taylor!" A hushed silence fell over camp as Nathan uttered those words. Although Jackson glared, he knew Nathan was right, about the ignoring Melissa part, not the falling in love with Taylor part. Taylor was filled with glee. Jackson was in love with her!

"I am _not _in love with Taylor!" Jackson snapped, ignoring the hurt tears building up in Taylor's eyes. Daley and Lex looked between the two of them, shocked. Daley was beet-red from Jackson's comment about Nathan falling in love with her. Lex was actually kind of amused.

"Prove it!" Nathan screamed, "You ignore her, then you nice to her and tell her you might ask her out when we get off this island, then you flirt your heart out with Taylor, then you explode at her for making an assumption and asking you for confirmation! And then you tell her that you _do_ in fact have feelings for her, which she didn't believe by the way. She thought you were pitying her again. So prove you truly care about her-" Nathan broke off, out of breath. Jackson stared at him, not sure how to respond.

"Because she and Jackson are together now." Jory put in quietly. She cringed at the glares she got from both Taylor and Jackson. Taylor in jealously, and Jackson in betrayal. When Nathan looked over at Jackson for confirmation. He nodded, blushing. Nathan let out a sigh of frustration and left camp.

--

_That evening._

Daley tended to the fire, thinking about everything. Wondering why Lex was still so angry at her, why Nathan hadn't stood up for her, especially when he claimed how much he liked her. Worried about Abby and Melissa. And wondering how the relationships between Taylor and Jackson, and Ian and Jory would change.

--

Ian and Jory chuckled together, talking about everything that had happened on the island. Laughing and smiling over the good, and speaking somberly of the bad. They avoided the subject on when they would be rescued.

--

Lex fiddled with the wires and tried to think of ways to get them home. He rubbed his temples tiredly, it was always his job, and he was sick of it. He thought about Daley, he wasn't even sure why he was so angry with her, but he wasn't going to talk to her about it.

--

Eric snoozed, slipping in and out of conscienceness. He was jealous of the fact that Taylor seemed to only like Jackson now, even when Jackson was in love with Melissa. He was going to make sure that Taylor was with him by the time they were rescued, nothing else was important.

--

Nathan looked at various pictures of Melissa and him together. Jackson had spoken the truth, he _had _ignored Melissa after he realized his feelings for Daley. And now he may never see Melissa again. And he had also been a jackass to Daley. He had to make everything better, but for right now, he would divulge in the memories he and Mel had shared over the years.

--

Taylor clenched her fists together. So Jackson was with Melissa now, well with her gone and she having him all to herself, she would change that. No one said no to Taylor Hagan.

--

Jackson observed the ocean moodily. He didn't care about the health or safety of anyone else here, except for maybe Lex. He was only worried about Melissa. And now because of him, he may never see her again. This was all his fault. And only things could get worse without her there, not better.

--

Abby looked over at the lovesick girl, Melissa. She sighed, she knew they were going to have to get along, they at sea for God's sake. She was sorry, she _had_ been a bitch. But she wasn't going to apologize to her, she had too much pride. She could deal with the silence.

--

Melissa stared out at the ocean. She missed Jackson and the uncomfortable silence with Abby was slowly starting to drive her _crazy. _But as she observed Abby, she knew things wouldn't be getting any better...

**This story is complete.**

**There will be, of course, a sequel.**

**I'm not that cruel.**

**The sequel will be written more quickly if you review, however.**


End file.
